


Mods and Moderation

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Rings ‘Verse [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale gets a tattoo, Aziraphale goes too fast sometimes too, Crowley has piercings, Crowley is a romantic at heart, Generous use of footnotes, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tahiti is a Magical Place, Too Many Layers, Top Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Aziraphale was coming over to the flat, and Crowley, despite specifically asking Aziraphale to visit for a bit of time together, felt nervous.It was stupid, really.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Series: Rings ‘Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528565
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be up shortly! Please enjoy this filth, ya degenerates ❤️ I’m still hesitant about publishing smut so like, let me know if you enjoy?

Crowley looked at himself in his mirror, trying to make sure he was presentable. His nude reflection stared back, hands resting on his hips. “You’re going to be fine,” he told himself. Aziraphale was coming over to the flat, the first time since the apocalypse. It had been ages since then it felt like, and Crowley, despite specifically asking Aziraphale to visit for a bit of _ time _ together, felt nervous.

It was stupid, really.

There was a sharp knock on the door that shook Crowley from where he’d been debating on putting pants on. Crowley opened the door before he changed his mind.

“_ Dear lord.” _Aziraphale walked inside quickly and shut the door. “This is quite the surprise, my boy.” Crowley flashed him an embarrassed grin. “I’m dreadfully overdressed, aren’t I?” Aziraphale took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. His exquisitely manicured hands were shaking, as if desperate to reach out and touch. Crowley wrapped his hands around himself, fiddling with his navel ring and watching Aziraphale remove multiple layers(1) and genuinely curse while attempting to move away.

“I know this isn’t as er, well, _ romantic _ as we usually have things but-“ Crowley was cut off when lips were pressed to his, Aziraphale’s hands still by his neck, working off his bow tie.

“No no, none of that. You are perfect, and I’m going to appreciate the effort regardless.” He flicked his eyes pointedly downwards, where Crowley’s chosen (and preferred male) effort had been made already. “Don’t think I’ve had you quite like this before. May I?” Aziraphale ran his hands up over Crowley’s hips and then stomach, up to where he’d chosen two bars for nipple rings today. Crowley’s brain took a quick vacation (2) and he nodded, hands reaching for Aziraphale. They were placed on his shoulders, and Aziraphale kissed Crowley with an almost hungry press of their lips, fingers rubbing adoringly over his nipples. Eventually the kiss morphed into Aziraphale kissing at his jaw, and Crowley moaned softly.

“Oh, _ Satan. _ Bedroom, Angel, _ now, _please.” Aziraphale pulled back slightly.

“If you insist,” he chuckled. “Awfully pushy.” He picked Crowley up, and they kissed against every wall on the way to the bedroom. Crowley didn’t even care that his plants were getting the show of their lives as they went by, too focused on Aziraphale kissing him stupid. He eventually felt himself falling onto his bed, which had royal silk sheets and incredibly soft blankets, not as plush as Aziraphale’s but certainly smoother. He laid backwards and watched Aziraphale hastily removing his shirt, untucking it from his pants and undoing the buttons-

_ “You got a tattoo?” _ Crowley, despite still being achingly hard, suddenly needed to ask. There was a flash of black at the top of Aziraphale’s hip, and he was shaking his head.

“I’ll talk about it later, I need to get out of these damn _ clothes-“ _ he took his belt off aggressively, shoving his pants down to his ankles while towing off his shoes. There was more that Crowley could see now, it was a black pattern that coiled around Aziraphale’s thigh and up his hip, disappearing to his back. Crowley wanted to know everything about it, but there were hands pressing on his shoulders and a thigh pushing between his legs, and he decided it could wait.

“Get down here so I can kiss you,” he demanded. Aziraphale came willingly, his arms supporting him on either side of Crowley’s torso. There was no gentleness in the kiss, it was all take and _ take, _ capturing heat and sounds from each other. Crowley hardly noticed when Aziraphale’s hand pushed his thigh up to frame his hip, but then Aziraphale broke the kiss and sank heavily onto the ground with a sharp _ thud. _ Crowley didn’t have time to feel sympathetic as Aziraphale took him into his mouth. (3) “ _ Motherfucker,” _ he cursed. “Angel, Angel, sssslow down- _ oh!” _ Aziraphale moaned where he was in response, still pinning one thigh to the bed. He nudged the other thigh over and two cold, slick fingers pressed against his hole. He writhed under Aziraphale’s assault, panting and helpless to stop it. “ _ Yesss,” _ he hissed as the fingers slid inside of him, the cold such a sharp thing he could hardly concentrate on anything else. Aziraphale redoubled his efforts where he sucked him down, and there was so much _ Aziraphale _ he felt like he was choking. Moans fell unrestricted from his lips, hands gripping at hair beneath him. His eyes squeezed shut and he tightened his grip, hearing a soft sound of encouragement. The two fingers worked him open messily, twisting and spreading and still so _ cold _ and slick. “Angel _ please, _ stop, stop, I’m gonna come, you need to _ ssslow down _ ,” Crowley insisted. Aziraphale continued, and Crowley worried he would finish before they even really got started. His stomach filled with heat and it seemed like it would end, but then Aziraphale removed his fingers and pulled off with an obscene sound, surging up and pinning Crowley’s hands down and his thighs apart. Crowley nearly screamed, the sensation of absence almost more overwhelming. He writhed and clenched his fists, he’d been _ so _ close. The ache faded into a simmering heat and eventually Crowley stopped squirming.

“My apologies dear, you’re just… Exquisite,” Aziraphale sighed. “You’re gorgeous. _ Divine. _” He kissed Crowley, just a small exchange of lips. “Are you ready, dear?” He asked it like he was asking Crowley what he wanted at a restaurant.

“_ Yes, _ angel. But… slowly, please.”

“Of course.” They kissed again, tender and soft, as Aziraphale repositioned his hands after sliding Crowley’s legs sensually up the bed once again. Crowley could feel every inch of Aziraphale’s cock as he pressed inside, but despite the searing arousal it stoked he was more focused on the kiss, lazily pressing together. Aziraphale started moving slowly, thrusts matching the pace of the kiss. Crowley’s heart swelled with affection.

“I love you,” he muttered when Aziraphale pulled back. “So much.” Aziraphale smiled at him.

“I love you too,” he responded. “With all my heart.” He rolled his hips slowly, hitting Crowley’s prostate in a sinuous drag.

“Oh,” Crowley moaned, distracted by the feeling. “Just like that.” Aziraphale did it again and Crowley shut his eyes contently. “A little faster?” He requested. He lost himself in the feeling, like he was floating and that Aziraphale would be there to catch him if he descended. Heat began again in his stomach and he welcomed it, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s arms where they braced him for each thrust. “A little- oh _ yes _ that’s perfect, you’re perfect Aziraphale.” Aziraphale seemed to whine, and Crowley opened his eyes to look at how he was reacting. Aziraphale was watching him with wild eyes, soft only with love ag the edges.

“Crowley,” he croaked. “I know you’re getting close but this is _ torture _ , look at me please, talk to me, tell me what you want, I want to _ adore _you-“ Crowley winced. It did seem a bit selfish of him, to take pleasure for himself, to beg Aziraphale to be slow. The angel had been frantic going into it, it must have felt stifling.

“This is just right, Angel. This is perfect. I love you.” Aziraphale let out a punched out breath. “Faster now, I can take it.” He nearly collapsed with relief, snapping his hips forward and rocking Crowley’s whole body. “_ Oh,” _ he moaned. This was what he’d been holding back.

“Oh _ yes, _ thank you,” Aziraphale moaned back, setting a brutal pace. Crowley could do nothing but cling on, orgasm approaching quickly, until Aziraphale cursed and his pace faltered, warmth spreading inside of him. Crowley wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked himself quickly, Aziraphale’s hips stuttering through a few more thrusts, and he came, head falling back against the bed.

“Ngk,” he grunted eloquently.

“Quite,” Aziraphale replied breathlessly, trembling above him before letting himself fall on top of Crowley. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around the angel. “Sorry if that was a bit rough,” he muttered.

“Not at all,” Crowley assured. “I don’t see you get like that very often though Angel. Something happen today?” (4)

“No, just… a bit overwhelmed when I saw you. I really cannot stress enough how attractive you are, my dear.” Aziraphale adjusted his position so they could look at each other fondly.

“_ Asssiraphale _ , _ ” _ Crowley grinned, cheeks flushing. “You _ sssap.” _

“Only for you, Crowley.”

  
  
  


(1) it was winter, and a bit chilly out. Aziraphale’s penchant for layers now included a scarf and a thick jacket instead of his usual overcoat.

(2) Although the atmosphere was rapidly heating, Tahiti was _ gorgeous _ and it settled comfortably on beautiful sandy beaches, considering moving there after what Aziraphale had suggested.

(3) Aziraphale considered himself somewhat of a pro by now when it came to cocksucking, although it helped that he enjoyed doing it, Crowley was enthusiastic and quick to offer a willing partner for practice.

(4) Aziraphale decided now was not the time to mention that he’d been trying to keep his tattoo a secret and his franticness was an attempt to distract Crowley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my Economics homework :)

“So,” Crowley began, walking into the bookshop while Aziraphale continued to read  _ The Light Fantastic.  _ (1) “Your tattoo?” Aziraphale looked up from his book.

“Ah, yes well,” Aziraphale chuckled. “I hadn’t meant to show it to you quite so soon. I meant for it for it to be a surprise.” He closed his book after marking a page, folding his hands in his lap. “I’d been thinking a lot about your personal-“ he searched for the word, “modifications, and after some time I decided to get one myself. But piercings seemed terribly short and unsatisfying. It was Madam Tracy, the young woman we met back in August, who inspired me. She has one, of a, well, that’s not really my story to share.” He blushed. “I got it because of you, though.” He finished at last.

“That,” (2) Crowley’s mouth opened and closed around various shapes. “Ngh,” he said next. “ _ Angel.” _ Aziraphale smiled at Crowley’s confusion, waiting patiently for him to form a response. “That’s-“ he continued. “‘S nice of you.” He turned away from Aziraphale and crossed his arms, as if it would do anything to hide the very obvious blush on his cheeks.

“I thought so too. But I love you dearly, and I thought I should commemorate you in some way. It’s really not a big deal.” He stood and walked towards him, reaching to remove his sunglasses. Crowley made no move to stop him, so Aziraphale took them off and placed them on the table. Crowley’s eyes were narrowed into almost a glare, and Aziraphale saw tears at the base of them. He smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I don’t deserve that, you know. Branded on your corporeal form, even if it’s in an invisible spot it just seems…” he waved a hand and rubbed viciously at his eyes to wipe the tears away. “You’re too much, Angel.” Aziraphale turned Crowley’s face towards him, though Crowley still wasn’t meeting his eyes. He kissed him gently, giving Crowley plenty of time to push him away but the demon only returned it, arms uncrossing, one hand resting on Aziraphale’s hip.

“Now,” Aziraphale asked when he pulled away. “Would you like to see it?” He smiled at his partner, whose cheeks reddened further.

“Isn’t the bookshop open still?” Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and looked around. No customers. He snapped his fingers to flip the sign to “Closed” and flashed Crowley and innocent smile.

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking to. The sign clearly says “Closed.” Let’s go upstairs, dear,” he insisted. Crowley laughed, a little hysterical but entirely genuine.

“Of course, Angel.”

  
  
  
  


(1) Aziraphale was having a hard time getting through the book since their day on the beach, the incidents following his first time reading it constantly replaying anytime he picked up the book.

(2) What Crowley wanted to do was chastise him for getting what was basically a person’s name tattooed on his body, but found the whole thing overwhelmingly flattering and he had to choose between “That was stupid,” and “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short, but I didn’t want to add it to chapter one cause I wanted to switch perspectives. Thanks for reading ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed! You’re all lovely and I adore you guys. Comments are a gift to this world, by the way, if you’re looking for some way to vent about how much you enjoy OR dislike the story.
> 
> ( TL;DR please comment if you enjoy)


End file.
